1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminated electronic components such as laminated capacitors, laminated inductors and laminated LC filters, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminated electronic components are known which include a laminate formed by stacking internal electrodes and insulating sheets. In this type of component, the insulating sheets used have an approximately equal thickness. Since an external mechanical shock easily causes a break or other damage in the corners of the laminate, the laminate is processed by barrel polishing by rounding the laminate corners to prevent the break or other damage.
As shown in FIG. 9, an electronic component 51 is shown having a structure in which the direction for stacking internal electrodes (not shown) and insulating sheets 52 is perpendicular to external electrodes 53 and 54 formed on two opposing sides of a laminate of the sheets. Mechanical stress exerted in the barrel polishing process for preventing breakage in the laminate corners decreases the interlayer adhesion at corners 55. As a result, interlayer peeling may occur easily at the corners 55.
Mounting the electronic component 51 on a circuit base member 61 causes an external mechanical stress (e.g., a stress caused by thermal expansion and contraction in soldering, a warp of the circuit base member 61, and so forth) exerted through solder fillets 62 and 63. This stress concentrates on the interface between the external electrodes and the insulating sheets 52 or the mutual interfaces of the insulating sheets 52. Thus, there is a possibility of interlayer peeling occurring at the corner 55 where interlayer adhesion decreases due to the mechanical stress in barrel polishing.